Mordhau (Execution)
by Persona13
Summary: A child of love. Two very special little girls. Yes, these three will do quite nicely. The murder-stroke is a technique in which a swordsman holds the sword by the blade and attacks with the pommel or crossguard. Fitting, but still inaccurate. The nature of a monster is to destroy, but you aren't a monster, are you? Not yet. Child of Aphrodite, would you kindly introduce yourself?
1. The Name of Cain

This is me fixing the stupidity inherent in the original Mordhau and getting everything to work the way I want to. As of right now, there will be no planned pairing for Cain, but that doesn't mean that something won't happen to change that.

* * *

My name is Cain.

Truth be told, I can't quite recall my original surname, but such is life. I also don't find it within me to care to much at the moment. So, just call me Cain. Everyone else does.

This isn't my world, the Earth I grew up on. For one, there are no gods. Greek, Egyptian, Norse, Chinese, Japanese, none of these gods exist. Or if they do, I haven't found any evidence to suggest it. But there are monsters. Many live among humans, acting out the role of being a human. These monsters travel down every walk of life. Some are criminals, others are law-enforcement. Some are politicians, and some are cashiers. Some are fabulously wealthy, and yet others are homeless. These monsters have adapted to living with humans and it shows. Yet others are feral. Aggressive, seeking to reinstate the law of the jungle, of kill or be killed. The kind family that hosts me are blissfully unaware of the conflicts that rage around them and the city that they call home. Well, those monsters can smell me, smell my divine heritage. They don't seem to understand why, but I must be quite the appealing target.

Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I have to get ready for tomorrow. The Midori-ya won't run itself, you know. There are no gods, but there are monsters that threaten us every now and again. Nothing particularity dangerous is close to the city, but even the weakest monsters can get lucky. There is no magical rule that states that a lower power is incapable of harming a greater power. Now, if the greater power has some form of protection, the weaker power will first have to break through. And even then, no shield is perfect. No defense can stop everything. There is always some error that cannot be corrected for, no matter how much time and effort is spent. All you can do is compensate for reality as best you can. My charmspeak can allow me to talk my way out of almost anything, but that's the weakness. I have to speak and the other party has to be able to hear me. If I'm ever gagged or the other party happens to be deaf, I'm out of luck. It also does not work on machines. Perhaps a true A.I. would be an exception, but an unfeeling mass of steel will never be affected. Invisibility also has its downsides. Unless you have powerful magic, such as the Helm of Darkness, true invisibility is impossible. Or, rather, it is possible, but you would be completely blind and would still make noise and monsters could still smell you. People would still bump into you. So, in order to see, you would have to leave you eyes visible. Most magical forms of invisibility only cover the visible spectrum, which is usually good enough, and translates infrared and ultraviolet light into visible light so the user isn't flying blind.

My attempts to keep my new housemates safe usually begins and end with charmspeak. Such a useful, underrated ability; it's almost a Jedi Mind-Trick. Speaking of, I actually used charmspeak to reenact that routine. Very entertaining. Still, when the uninvited guest is feeling particularly obnoxious, I use my special little gift. I take control of their heart. Now, once again, would be useless against robots, but I managed to compensate for those individuals. More on that later. I can't unleash the wrath of god in the form of lightning. I can't drown my enemies under a crushing flood. I can't scorch the earth with my fury. Nope, I can't do anything so dramatic. No great blasts of power, nothing to suggest that I did anything. All that this humble, low-born child of Aphrodite can do is control hearts. I need eye-contact, but even when I take complete control I can't make them do anything that charmspeak wouldn't be able to do easier.

It just so happens that the heart is fairly important with many vital functions all wrapped up it one delightful little word. Heartbeat. If you happen to have a cerebrovascular accident or myocardial infarction, sad day for you. Oh, right. The common names for these ailments are stroke and heart attack.

My mother controls the hearts of mortals through her beauty and words, causing them to fall in love without their consent. I control hearts through my eyes, and I make you die. I can also restart a heart or keep the attack from happening. I think I can also undo the damage of a heart attack and I know that I can fix Arrhythmia. Irregular heartbeat for those that don't know. Anyway, these powers are especially useful when most monsters know that I have them, but don't know the mechanics that enable them. Nothing quite like the imminent threat of immediate death to prevent violence, right? I'm no murderer, but if the other guy tries to kill me, well... no one could prove that it was me specifically.

"Cain-kun, please wake up!" Oh dear. It seems as though I wasted to much time.

Magic. Someone was using magic in the house. Our mage can't be one of the Takamachi's.

Transformation magic? A monster?

"Just a moment." The youngest member of my host family greets me with a ferret in hand. An injured ferret, but being cared for. "Good morning. A little early, wouldn't you say?"

"Sorry about this, but I need your help."

"Oh?"

"Yuuno-kun, would you explain?"

"So, you're the one using the transformation magic then? What are you, Yuuno? A nue? A kappa, perhaps? Amanojaku? You're no gashadokuro, of that I can be certain."

"Well, I'm an Archeologist. Not a mythical monster of this planet. I hail from a planet known as Midchilda."

"Mythical? Well, Yuuno, I'm a demigod, born of the union between the Greek Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, and a mortal man."

"Nanoha, I do believe this person is insane."

"Umm..."

Well, time for magic. "You don't think that I'm insane." And fun, can't forget that.

"I don't think that you're insane." The voice of the poor ferret was flat, dead.

"I am the child of a goddess."

"You are the child of a goddess." Poor Nanoha's head started to steam. I think I might have just fried her brain.

Now for fun. "These are not the droids you are looking for."

"These are not the droids I am looking for.

"Move along."

"Move along. Move along."

"What was that?"

"That, my cute little housemate, is called a Jedi Mind Trick." Her cheeks puffed out in frustration. "No? Well, it's charmspeaking. Some of the only magic that I can use."

"So you don't need a device to use magic?"

"I have no idea what kind of device would let you use magic, but having divine heritage really helps on that end. Most monsters can use it as well."

"Monsters are real?"

"Our neighbor is a succubus. I take full responsibility for that one, though."

"Why?"

"Succubi are European demons that feed of of sexual desire and the act of sex itself. Being the child of a goddess of love means that the sexual energy and desire of the local population is increased, allowing her to feed regularly."

"Oh." She doesn't know or understand the cultural significance of the paired sex demons from the Middle Ages, and the fear associated with them from that time.

"There is also the western Dragon that nests on the roof. She seems to like you."

"Aren't western dragons associated with evil?"

"Indeed. But dragons from the west are mostly amoral from a human perspective, mostly being animals in the case of drakes and wyverns while true dragons are capable of human speech and morals that can be understood by humanity. Of course, being dragons, those morals might not make sense to us anymore than our morals make sense to them. Anyway, you needed help?"

"Right!"

"It's still really early, Nanoha-chan. Please be considerate. Please, come in."

* * *

"Well, now that we are somewhat comfortable, what do you need help with? Did you possibly save our little transformed friend and become a magical girl with the goal of saving the city from macguffins and a rival appeared, defeating you and stealing one for reasons that you don't quite understand. Stop me if I ever get it wrong."

"Pretty much."

"Well, what do you need me to do?"

* * *

Well, now I am going to be covering for Nanoha whenever she is out doing her magical girl club activities. Is it dangerous? Yes, but I am in no position to tell her that, as I also go out at night to fight things that would happily kill me and my hosts. Fun stuff. So, yeah; I couldn't tell her no on account of it being extremely dangerous without becoming a massive hypocrite. So I cover for her and help her if this Fate character appears once again and help her in the sealing of these Jewel Seeds. Just another day (night) in the life of a demigod. Please enjoy your stay.

"One last thing, Nanoha-chan."

"Yes?"

"If you want to wake me at one in the morning, don't make it a habit so that when we are older, I won't have any reason to believe that you have anything less than the purest of intentions. Your parents may just decide to have some fun with it."

"You think way to far ahead at times."

"One of us has to. Think, that is."

"You little!" The ensuing scuffle wakes up everybody else at an ungodly hour. Yeah, they are none happy with us. Mostly Nanoha, but they did find me straddling her, wrists pinned above her head. Yeah.

"Do I want to know?"

"It seems as though your daughter had less than pure intentions with my person and tackled me in order to declare her eternal love and devotion to me. I put her in this position in order to allow her to cool off from whatever affected her in such a way and to protect my own innocence. That said, I would not mind becoming an actual member of the family if you would not object." A perfectly straight face seems to have sealed the deal.

"Well, I think that the two of you would make each other very happy, and we would all be overjoyed to properly welcome you into our family, provided that you are willing. We will need to find the perfect dress for her and make sure that everything is perfect for my little girl." This is why I love these guys; they just like to have fun and are perfectly willing to play along to mess with each other. All in good fun, of course.

Let's see, that's the father that agrees with my offer.

"My little girl is growing up so fast!" How Momoko-san managed to teleport Nanoha into her arms for a bone-breaking hug is completely unknown to me. That and the sudden surge of crocodile tears soaking her poor daughter.

"Well, I guess that your the first man I have to threaten away from my little sister, but I can't find it in me to do so for some reason. This Kyoya Takamachi approves of this suitor." The impenetrable barrier that is the protective older brother has been surmounted.

"Such a strong endorsement. Well, I also see no problems with him. He can cook, clean, sing, dance, and bakes amazing cakes. He also doesn't mind living with us, so welcome aboard." And the older sister has fallen.

"My little girl won't be anything but the perfect wife!" And there is the mother.

"Well, I guess that means we're hitched. Should we start getting to know each other as husband and wife rather than as friends?" Oh, she's seeming to be rather limp. Oh dear, this may be a problem. "Would you all be so kind as to excuse us, for a moment." The four members of the Takamachi family do as I ask, and erupt into laughter when I close the door. "Yuuno, do you happen to have a surname?"

"Scrya. My name is Yuuno Scrya."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Cain, son of Aphrodite-Goddess of Love."

"Would you permit me to perform an experiment?"

"Oh?"

"Yes, I would like to test if a demigod, an existence that was not known to exist as far as the TSAB was concerned until I found you, has the ability to use a Device."

"Ah, I assume that a device is some form of focus?"

"Yes. In essence, it interfaces with the Linker Core of a mage and uses complex formulae to perform actions that are colloquially known as magic. Nanoha has a massive Linker Core, but is of poor quality. The size of a Linker Core is inversely proportional to the quality of the mana that it stores as well as the quality of the core itself."

"To use RPG terminology, the two extremes at the beginning are having a large MP bar that regens slowly and having a small MP bar that regens quickly. Most people tend to fall in between these two points on a bell curve."

"Correct. Now, if you would, please take the Intelligent Device Raising Heart and attempt to interface with her. I made sure to secure her agreement before I proposed this experiment."

"I understand. Raising Heart, please take care of me."

"I will, so don't worry. I will guide you through the process of interfacing. Now, follow my lead."

* * *

The experiment concluded with the realization that Cain does not have a Linker Core, but his blood acts as a substitute, and an effective one at that. The quality of his 'Linker Core' completely outstrips Nanoha, to the point that he could possibly be used as a Device. His mana was refined to the point that Raising Heart simply couldn't do anything to refine it further for spellwork. All that she could do was run it through the spell formula and enact the spell.


	2. Backstage Talk (I)

"So, these Jewel Seeds are dangerous alien magic artifacts that coincidentally fell to Earth when this is considered to be an non-administrated planet-according to your glorified Starfleet- breaking the Prime Directive across their knee. In response to this disaster, they elected to send a nine-year old, ill-prepared, unaffiliated archaeologist-no offense, Yuuno- to retrieve them as opposed to a well-trained, professional force who could likely identify them and have the proper procedures in place to collect and store these apparently dangerous items for transfer to wherever 'Lost Logia' like them are stored. Did I get the gist of what led up to this point right?"

"What is the prime directive?"

"A reference to an Earth show concerning the Alien Non-Interference Clause trope." It seems as though I have thoroughly confused our poor ferret. Time to ruin his life with the majesty that is TV Tropes. He will thank me for this in the future.

* * *

Hello, my name is Nanoha Takamachi, and I guess I have to take over the narration for a little while Cain-kun and Yuuno-kun are busy on TV Tropes. Well, I don't know if Cain-kun has described himself so, so I will take it upon myself to do so.

Cain Takamachi, as he is formally known, is a male nine-year-old with a large vocabulary, being fluent in English, Japanese, Ancient Greek and Modern Greek. He had some difficulty learning how to read Kanji and mostly used Hiragana while he learned how to make himself understood in writing. He is also extremely feminine, being able to easily pass as a girl, which makes sense in hindsight. If he's a demigod of the Greek Goddess of love, he would be attractive, wouldn't he? Anyway, he is going to grow up to be beautiful at this rate, and I'll just be plain old Nanoha. To have a boy be prettier than me won't be fun when I get there. That got oddly meta for a bit...

Eh, nothing some TV Tropes won't fix. Just don't tell Cain. I think he already knows, but I don't want him to get too smug with me.

Wait, I was supposed to describe him, not ramble on about what he knows, although I guess that does count as describing him, doesn't it. Okay, well, he's a little taller than me with long black hair and bright green eyes. His face is very soft and heart-shaped and his hair reaches his mid-back. He likes to cross-dress, wearing skirts and the like without regard for what anyone has to say about it. He also alternates between the male and female uniforms for his school, driving people mad. He doesn't go crazy with make-up, but a touch here and there makes him look even better.

Alright, fine. So I'm a _little_ jealous of how pretty he looks and how many boys have sent him love letters. Just a little. Barely noticeable.

Yeah... Huh, y-you didn't hear that, did you? Don't you dare take this lightly, this is a serious case of a young maiden's heart on the line! I seriously think that I'm about to cry here, so you could try being a little more considerate of my feelings!

What do you mean, 'I'm off the script?' Since when have we had a script and not just just playing this by ear? Wait! Don't end my segment! I'll be good, I'll be good.

Ahem, sorry about that. Where was I? Oh, right.

So that's Cain-kun in a nutshell. He's a nice guy, and yes, I am a little biased. Sue me. No, don't do that, don't take me seriously on that offer. I don't have much and I really want to hold on to Raising Heart.

...What do you mean, 'we have to go to a commercial break'?! I thought you said you wouldn't end my segment!

* * *

"Why did she suddenly start sobbing?"

"Lacking production budgets cut her segment short. She was looking forward to it."

"Earthlings are insane." What does a production budget have to do with anything that's going on right now?

"Please enjoy you're stay." I didn't quite see the appeal that this site has, and I doubt that I ever will

EIGHT HOURS LATER

"How long have I been out?"

"Eight hours, give or take five minutes. Did you like it?"

"I couldn't stop, I just couldn't. I never ended, no matter what I did, and then I discovered _them_."

"Them?"

" _Tabs..._ "

"Ah."

"It was awful, but at the same time, I just couldn't help but want more."

"Welcome to the club, we've got jackets."

"I have to take this back." What have I been doing with my life? This is something that the TSAB needs to know about. A dangerous weapon that needs to be studied extensively. Yes, extensively.

"Go ahead, if that's what you feel like you must do."

* * *

Hey, this is Cain, back at the helm. These won't happen that often going forward, only for some humor and for the cast to interact. Just consider these to be when the fourth wall doesn't exist and run with it. Anyway, if you have any questions for us, don't hesitate to ask us. And yes, Nanoha is correct about the fact that I like to cross-dress. Nothing wrong with that, right? No? Good to hear.

Oh, and for those of you that want to know if your dreams of the OTP will be broken. That's a secret. No, it really isn't. I have no intention on splitting them up. Let's be honest, you guys would lynch me and my writer. Yes, I have a personal writer, and Nanoha doesn't have one for this story. She just has a popular anime/manga going her way, so I think that even it all out.

Anyway, don't take these segments to seriously,just have some fun while getting some information about us. So, yeah, I think that's it for me. Anyone want to have the last word?

* * *

I'm back from the commercial break, so let's get right into it...what do you mean 'this segment is over?' The last word? No. No.

I won't accept this, I won't, I won't I won't! I won't ever accept this! I won't! I caaaaaaan't!

* * *

"Nanoha is currently frothing at the mouth. That's bad, isn't it?"

"Generally, yeah. Okay, let's wrap this up before she goes completely insane and tries to kill us." The wild Takamachi female stalked ever closer to her prey, preparing her attack. "Cut!"


	3. Strange Journey

"Yuuno, would it be possible to connect to the TSAB internet?"

 _I've been trying to without being to obvious, Nanoha. I would rather not scream that I am an alien from the rooftops._

"Fair enough." Cain took a left and acknowledged the officer at the corner.

"She wasn't a human, was she?" Nanoha shook her head. "Never mind, not important; you said that you have something to show us?"

"I'm going to introduce you to the rules that you have to follow if you want to use magic on Earth and a place where you can practice your magic after school; you need to be careful, because I can't protect you from the consequences of your actions."

 _Scary. What's the worst that could happen?_

"Summary execution for the sin of using magic in public. My charm jinx is considered subtle enough to pass, but if I were to try and charm someone important, I would be killed rather quickly." The casual way he said that was somewhat frightening. "I promise to explain in detail when we arrive, but please just keep that one rule in mind. It is one of the three Sins and the only one to carry the death penalty." Our little group arrives at a warehouse, nothing particularly special or distinctive about it, but I guess that's the point. If that rule about not using conspicuous magic in public is a sin that is met with death is real, then they would go to great lengths to avoid anything that might risk that secrecy.

"Okay then, this is one of three places where you can practice magic with the supervision of at least four professionals. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask; we don't want you to hurt yourself while practicing or crafting spells. Magic is dangerous, and I don't think that I have to remind you of that." The warehouse was more than what I expected; having several floors and storefronts, along with residences and streets outside. A tower is clearly visible in the distance This level of space expansion is almost impossible under the Midchildian System and isn't practical regardless. This is functionally a city hidden inside of a small, old warehouse. "This space is shielded to prevent the mana inside from being detected."

"How is that possible? No shield would be able to hide all of this activity and be effective in doing so."

"The answer, my dear ferret, is rather obvious. We don't have to hide all of the mana and magical activity in here, that would be impossible. No, all we have to do is circulate as much of it as we can inside while allowing some to escape into the ley line below us. This ley line provides us with enough radio noise that any mana that escapes is drowned out."

* * *

"Well, here we are. It's not much, but it's mine." The workshop of Cain is close to the tower- the Basilicom, as he calls it. "My library is in here, but I don't have many books yet."

 _Do you mind if I read them?_

"Knock yourself out, just stay away from my Grimoire. I haven't gotten around to finishing the latest chapter yet." Cain turns on the lights, revealing... an empty room. Four doors, clearly marked, would lead us to a library, ritual room, brewing room, and living room. "Compy, Munch! We have company!" Tiny feet padded their to us. I can hear them. Reptiles? A black feather blur launched itself at Nanoha, at me. "Munch, behave yourself." The black creature started to fly around us, chirping a greeting. Glossy black feathers and four wings, but this clearly not a bird. The long tail is non-existent on modern Earth birds, as far as I'm aware, as the are the teeth.

"Cain, what is Munch?" Munch flew into Cain's arms, nuzzling happily before settling down.

"Munch is my first familiar, a male _Microraptor_."

"Microraptor?" Nanoha lit up. "A dinosaur?!"

 _A familiar? And what is a dinosaur?_

"Do Mid-Childean mages have familiars?"

 _They do, but the familiar often takes a humanoid form, basically a reverse of my transformation magic._

"I see. Yes, Nanoha, Munch is a dinosaur. And Yuuno, the dinosaurs are a broad group of reptiles that dominated the planet between the Triassic and Cretaceous periods. They went extinct, as a whole, about sixty-five million years ago in Earth terms. _Microraptor_ went extinct some 120 million years ago and Compy is an imaginatively named _Compsognathus_ , which went extinct during the Jurassic Period 150 million years ago." Adjusting the small familiar, he continued. "These two were an experiment with a curse I developed and now I have this guy."

"A curse?"

"Right, I promised you an explanation, didn't I? Follow me, if you would." Entering the living room, he placed Munch in a small bed. The familiar started to snore as it fell asleep instantly. "Fawn over the adorable dinosaur later, Nanoha. This is important. Find a seat, this could take a while.

* * *

"A jinx, hex, and curse are different classifications of conditional spells that can only effect the living. Despite the names, these are neutral magics in terms of effects. A hex can easily be used to heal someone while a curse can help with spiritual ailments. There are three important classifications that the conditions can fall under: The operative condition, superfluous condition, and trigger condition. The more conditions that a target fulfills and the more specific those conditions are, the more the effect is amplified. This is were the superfluous conditions come into play; they are not required for a spell to work, but they are an easy way to improve one with minimal effort and no additional input. The trigger conditions check the target: if false, the spell does nothing; and if true, the spell takes effect. The operative condition is the most important of the three. If the target ever fails it, the spell fails on the spot."

 _In other words, the spells are not based in mathematics, but in logic?_

"Correct. The conditions must be internally consistent and must not contradict themselves. A delicate balance must be struck between power and reliability. If you know how to you it, the caster can be used to fulfill conditions, which is part of why I take such good care of my appearance." I tuned out the excited boys as they started to compare notes on their respective magic styles.

 _So, what differentiates a hex from a curse or jinx? Earlier you mentioned that your charmspeak is a jinx and was able to slide under the radar._

"Sharp. In short: a hex affects the body, a curse affects the soul, and a jinx affects the mind. All three can be used to injure someone in different ways, with hexes being the least dangerous and jinxes being the most. Hexes are easy to use in a fight, as are jinxes, while effective curses take too long to take effect."

 _Why are jinxes the most dangerous? In most stories and legends, the curses are at the top._

"A hex can twist your body in all kinds of horrifying ways while keeping you alive and conscious. A curse can shred your soul, given time. A well-placed jinx on the right person can start and end wars. A jinx on the wrong person can trigger a nuclear war."

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome home." I poured the boy some tea. "Nanoha made it home safely a few hours ago."

"Good to hear."

"Did you take her to your little workshop?"

"Yeah, I did. Introduced her to Munch and let her roam a little. Compy didn't show."

"Three guesses as to what happened to the little pervert."

"You think he'd learn, but no." So, little Nanoha has been formally introduced to magic and all that it entails.

"I'll test her affinities this afternoon, after school."

"I tested her for witchcraft and she doesn't seem to have any natural talent for it."

"A shame; I'm sure you would have love to teach my sweet little girl." The demigod didn't respond, instead electing to stare into his tea.

"Nanoha is my heir presumptive." Who else would he pick?

"A bold move. Many people want the secrets to resurrection that you uncovered, and you would give them to a complete neophyte, freely, upon your death."

"I didn't think that Munch would get so much attention."

"It's not Munch, but the ease with which you resurrected him. Before you're little stunt, the least complex resurrection ever performed was on a raven and was well in excess of ten-thousand counts. Then you come along and raise Munch for pennies on the dollar. You raised Munch with a spell less complex than a spell to cure a single instance of cancer; of course people would pay top dollar for that information." I've had to go to the government to get the more insistent families off of the boy's case, and even then it cost an arm and a leg. The only known demigod on the planet is too valuable a research subject to pass up, with breakthroughs in many fields being achieved with every session.

* * *

Ambrosia and nectar, the food and drink of the Gods; said to impart immortality and known to heal demigods, provided the demigod in question doesn't accidentally overdose and die a horrible death as a result. The manufacturing process does seem to be known by anyone, only that a flock of doves provide the Gods with their meals every day; that doesn't mean that it is impossible to reproduce, just difficult to get it right.

Once I figured it out, well... it may not be exactly the same, but it works well enough.

A strand of hair can be readily converted into an equal mass of ambrosia, but it has to be prepared, so I take care of my appearance. Hexes are exceedingly useful to this end and are a great excuse to practice magic on the sly. The fact that it makes me look and-more importantly-feel great is just a happy side effect.

No one else can use this, to my knowledge, at least in it's current form. Thanks to the actions of Tantalus, the gods made it that those of mortal descent can't consume the holy food, but that doesn't mean that workarounds don't exist. Where there's a will, there's a way; I just have to find it.

* * *

Cain certainly made his explanation as simple as possible, didn't he? Conceptual, conditional, ritual, contextual magic; witchcraft and wizardry, the Western and Eastern schism; terms of art and schools that simply don't exist or even cognates within the Midchildian or Belkan magic systems.

The difference between Wizardry and Witchcraft is rather simple, wizards catalyze their spells externally and witches are the opposite. Simple spells can be cast in the Midchildian style without a device, but they are still external, as far as I'm aware. Fascinating reading, but I can understand why many people would disagree with my judgement.

Also the fact that wizards are only capable of Wizardry and witches can only cast through Witchcraft. Both terms appear to be gender-neutral in this context. the systems also don't seem to care about the source of the mana, only the method by which it is refined into the end result. And with Ritual magic being independent of both, despite ostensibly being Wizardry. The key difference is that Rituals simply don't care about who is performing them, with the mana required being provided in the course of the Ritual itself. According to this, the majority of Rituals are used in the course of a greater Ritual or in Divination. Of course, the book itself concedes that it isn't entirely accurate in that statement, as these numbers only reflect Rituals documented and the individuals surveyed.

I think I could use this. If we could predict the locations of the Jewel Seeds, the results would speak for themselves. Nothing like an easy seal on a Lost Logia, right?


End file.
